


On Your Knees

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Chris [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well,” Chris began and started to saunter over to her, “not going to lie, I wouldn’t mind you on your knees, just not scrubbing my floor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

Taylor let out a little grunt as she scrubbed the tile floor. She sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow and let out a deep breath. She looked around Chris’ kitchen and felt a sense of pride that everything looked sparkling clean. Except this one spot on the floor.

“You will be the death of me, spot.” Taylor said, out loud. She put her hands on her lower back and massaged the sore muscles. After a minute, she picked up her scrubbing brush, dunked it in the soapy water and went back to work.

Twenty minutes later, Chris walked through the door of his apartment. He was looking forward to seeing Taylor and couldn’t help but feel giddy. He threw his keys into the little bowl by the door, kicked off his shoes and shrugged his jacket off. He made his way into the kitchen where the sight of his girlfriend scrubbing his floors caught him off guard.

“Uh, babe?”

Taylor jumped and let out a little yelp. She turned her head, gave him huge smile and jumped up and ran into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed then sighed into his chest when he returned her hug.

“What are you doing on the floor?” He asked, his breath tussling the hair on top of Taylor’s head.

She took a step back, his arms still around her waist, and looked up at him. “I was scrubbing the floor.”

Chris’ eyebrows knit together in confusion. He looked at her mussed hair, some strands sticking to the side of her face, her shorts and shirt were damp from the water and her knees looked red and swollen.

“Why.” Chris asked, a bit more strained and angry than he meant to.

Taylor’s lips turned into a slight frown and she licked her dry lips, “Because it is what you pay me to do.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Taylor, you know you don’t have to keep this job. I told you I would buy whatever you needed.”

She ripped herself out of Chris’ arms and began walking towards the bucket on the floor. “That would make me a kept woman, Christopher!”

Chris couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle but then smothered it when Taylor turned to give him the evil eye. “You would never be a kept woman. You’re my girlfriend and I don’t really appreciate the thought of you slaving away on your knees.”

Taylor turned her whole body to face him. “Some men like it when women are on their knees.” The statement left her lips before she had time to think and in her embarrassment she covered her face with both of her hands.

“Well,” Chris began and started to saunter over to her, “not going to lie, I wouldn’t mind you on your knees, just not scrubbing my floor.”

Taylor uncovered her face and lightly jabbed him in the stomach with her small fist. Chris grabbed it and spread her hand open so that they were palm to palm. His fingers lightly traced over her smaller ones.

“Even so,” Taylor said as she moved her body closer to his, “I wouldn’t know how to please a man that way.”

Chris looked down at her, “You wouldn’t need to know how to please a man… Just me and we both know I am no ordinary man.”

“Oh yes,” Taylor whispered and brought herself on her tip-toes and angled her head back. Taking the hint, Chris leaned down and captured her lips with his. Taylor bounced up higher on her toes and deepened the kiss while Chris’ arms went around her waist. His hands traveled lower to her ass and cupped the plush flesh.

“God, I love your ass.” Chris admitted against her lips.

Taylor smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

The sudden ringing of Chris’ phone broke the spell they were both under. He dug into his pocket and looked at the caller ID. “Shit, it’s my agent. I got to take this.” He placed a little kiss on the tip of Taylor’s nose and answered the phone.

As he was talking, Taylor went and picked up the bucket and dumped the dirty water in the sink. She went back and looked down at the spot that she couldn’t seem to get clean. “You won this round, spot. Victory is short lived, so enjoy your mocking while you can.”

She turned and looked into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Budweiser and made her way to the couch and sat down. She turned on the TV and watched a cooking show. Chris came into the living room and sat down beside her. She handed him the bottle of beer.

“Thanks, babe.” He opened it and took a large swig and let out a deep breath.

“Problems?” Taylor asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and lighting massaging it.

“Not necessary, just a lot of work for Marvel and it makes me anxious.” He confessed, looking and sounding embarrassed. He took another long drink of his beer and looked over at Taylor and smiled. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head and grasped her hand that was kneading his shoulder and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tip of each finger and then buried his lips against her palm. “Just being here helps.” His confession was muffled by her hand but Taylor still heard it and it warmed her heart.

Taylor let herself soak in the warm feeling of his admittance and her mind went back to his earlier remark. _You wouldn’t need to know how to please a man… Just me and we both know I am no ordinary man._ He was right, he was no ordinary man. He was kind, patient, a total goofball and he even accepted her and her parents’ seemingly ridiculous ways. He never once pressured her, he was supportive of everything she did. She wanted to him give something back.

She looked up at him and saw him looking at her. He was no longer kissing her palm but instead he had her hand placed on his chest, over his heart.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“I am thinking about how wonderful you are, how beautiful.”

Taylor felt herself blushing at his compliments.

“I’m also thinking about what we did in that car last week. The way we made each other come.”

At that comment, Taylor’s whole face flamed in embarrassment.

“Please, don’t be embarrassed.” Chris pleaded, “What we did… It was amazing.”

Taylor noted the lowering of his voice. She felt Chris’ heartbeat beginning to beat faster under her hand, just as hers was doing. She moved her hand under his shirt and felt the warmth of his skin. As she moved, she felt the softness of his chest hair and the ripple of muscle. She swallowed her nerves and moved herself over his body and straddled his lap.

“Taylor?”

“Can I take this off?” She tugged at his shirt.

Chris pulled the shirt over his head and threw the discarded fabric on the floor. Taylor let out a little moan of delight at Chris’ shirtless chest. He was perfect, her dream man. She ran both her hands down his chest, tracing his tattoos with her fingers and moaned again when her fingertips made contact with his abs.

She shifted in his lap, attempting to relieve some of the tension that began pulling at her lower body. She wasn’t sure if it was 25 years of celibacy, a high sex drive or Chris himself but it didn’t take long for her to become a horny mess. She moved her hips and set up a slow grind against his body.

“Oh god,” Chris sighed and brought his hand to grasp her hips. He leaned his head back against the couch. It wasn’t much but her slow movements against his groin had him so hard he was about to burst. If she kept this up he would be coming in his jeans, he felt like a damn teenager. He felt her move off his lap and he lifted his head to find her on her knees. _Oh Lord._

“Taylor, babe, what are you doing?”

She smiled up at him, “Let us see if you like me better on my knees like this.”

Chris gulped and licked his dry lips. He watched her shyly begin to unzip his pants, his erection more evident underneath the thin material of his boxers. His breathing became shallow as he waited for her to touch him. Her delicate hand made its way inside his boxer shorts and she stroked his cock slowly, up and down.

“Fuck.”

Taylor looked up and saw that Chris had closed his eyes. She stroked him some more and tried to build up the courage to do what she had in mind. After their rendezvous in the car she went and did all the research she could on the subject of sex. She hoped she got this right.

She began to pull down the waistband of his boxers and his hard dick sprang from its cotton prison. She licked her lips and took in his size. He was bigger than she remembered, but she knew she shouldn’t complain, he was thick and pre-cum leaked from the tip. She moved her head down and lightly ran her tongue around the head, tasting him.

“Ah, shit.” Chris moaned.

Taylor moved her head back and looked at him, “Chris?”

He shook his head and smiled, trying to reassure her, “I’m fine, baby. Just really, really hard and that felt really, really good.” His hands began to clench at the fabric of the couch. God, he normally never acted like this.

“Oh.” She breathed and one of her hands grasped the base of his dick. He let out a small whimper as Taylor bowed her head and closed her lips around the head. Her tongue traced around the bulbous tip and then she began to suck.

“Taylor.” Chris moaned and his head dropped back to the couch. His hands clenched at the couch harder.

His reaction to her ministrations caused a fire to begin burning in her blood and arousal shot down to her core. Her pussy became slick and her clit started throbbing. She sucked harder at the head of his cock and grasped the based tighter and moved her hand up and down. She flicked her tongue along the opening, tasting pre-cum and moaning at the flavor. She took a deep breath and lowered her mouth on Chris’ cock, taking more of him.

“That’s it, baby. Suck more of me.” Chris urged. His hips lifted slightly off the couch, silently begging for more.

Taylor took as much as Chris’ cock as she could and bobbed her head up and down. Sucking hard with each pass. She started out slow, savoring the feel of Chris’ dick in her mouth, a sensation she found she loved. With each noise she got out of Chris, she moved her head faster, sucking with more fervor. Her tongue ran along the underside of his cock, tracing the throbbing veins and flicking her tongue underneath the head.

“Suck harder, baby. I’m so close.” He cupped the back of her head and lifted his own from the couch. He groaned harshly at the image of Taylor’s lips wrapped snugly around his dick, moving up and down the length. His hips bucked up towards her mouth.

Taylor moved her head up and down a few more times, using her free hand to wrap around the base of his cock, stroking up and down in time with her mouth. With each pass up, she sucked the head and flick her tongue, tasting the first spurts of semen.

“Fuck!” Chris gasped as he came in Taylor’s mouth. His eyes closed and his head went back against the couch. His hips bucked up as he rode his orgasm. Taylor swallowed and after a moment, removed her mouth from his cock.

She sat back, bum hitting the back of her feet, and licked her lips. She took a deep breath and willed herself to not be embarrassed.

“Are you okay?” she heard Chris ask as he grabbed her hand and began lacing his fingers with hers.

She nodded and looked into his eyes and gave him a shy smile. She stood up and sat beside him and kissed his cheek. “Do you feel as nervous as before?”

“Babe, right now I feel nothing but great and a little sleepy.” He gave her a sheepish grin as he pulled up his boxers but kicked his jeans off completely.

Taylor giggled and laid back down on the couch. She opened her arms to him, “Then how about we take a nap?”

Chris laughed and moved over her, into her arms, and laid his head against her chest. Under his ear he heard her heartbeat, soothing him as he took a few deep breaths. He sighed deeper when he felt Taylor playing with his hair, massaging his scalp. He nuzzled his face in the valley between her breasts and sighed in contentment.

“Sleep tight, Chris. When you wake up…you owe me.”

Chris smiled at the playfulness in his girlfriend’s voice. “Trust me, baby, I look forward to it.” 


End file.
